


Timeline

by Dragonprayer



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonprayer/pseuds/Dragonprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a deja vu is more then you think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

Note: This is the prologue, stories will be longer after this chapter!

~*~

Timeline.

~*~

It's said that every human on this planet encounters at least once a Déjà vu. You get that uneasy feeling like you've been somewhere before. 

It's like a movie is being played inside your head, but in fast-forward. Images will fly around in your head so fast that it's impossible to make anything out of them. But there is one thing you are certain of; you've been here before, and you have done something here. 

You will begin to think; what did I do? and your eyes will flash from the right to the left in the hope you will remember something. You will scan the area and your feeling tells you that several objects have been touched by you in the past. And then it's there, on the tip of your tongue. You are so close to remembering, but suddenly the feeling disappears and the images vanish. In an instant everything is gone and you will scratch the back of your head in annoyance. Oh well, you were probably just tired, and when you are tired your mind will toy around with you.

That's what you think... 

~*~

Ever since he stepped out of the train he had a strange feeling in his stomach. The scenery and even people that walked around seemed so familiar to him. And yet, all the faces he saw were nothing more then complete strangers.   
The youth ran a hand through his silvery hair and while he was sighing heavily he grabbed his bags and began to walk.   
As he walked through the streets he noticed that passersby's were giving him strange looks. It's almost like they were trying to tell him to turn around, take the train, and get the hell out of here. This is the reason why you shouldn't move to small villages like this; most of the time they hate outsiders. They probably think they are nothing but trouble.   
Well, it sucks to be them because he wasn't going anywhere. The only reason why he decided to move to this shithole was because of the school.   
The boy put his bags down and retrieved a small crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket. Right, his apartment should be around here somewhere. Let's see... ah there it is... a five floor building with a rather run down appearance. Most people would turn around and head back to their old house, but not this boy. No, he would stay-- even if he had to sleep in a wooden box. The youth slowly made his way to the building and tired as hell he dropped his bags once again on the floor.  
He began to check his pockets and eventually he found his keys. But before he could use them he heard the sound of a door opening.  
The door on the left of him opened slowly, and a young looking man ( older then he was though, way older ) entered the hall.   
They both looked up, and when their eyes met it was like the time just stopped. With big eyes they were eying each other like two childhood friends who haven't seen each other in years.   
However, they weren't old childhood friends. No, they were complete strangers.

" Ah, so you are my new neighbor? " Smiled the older man warmly. " Nice to meet you! I am Tohru Adachi, and who might you be? " 

" Souji... Souji Seta... " 

To be continued~~


End file.
